


June 7, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as Gentleman Ghost moved Supergirl from a hungry creature's jaws.





	June 7, 2001

I never created DC characters.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as Gentleman Ghost moved Supergirl from a hungry creature's jaws and his enemy explained he remained a gentleman before he vanished to rob Smallville's general store.

THE END


End file.
